The Legend of Eternal
by MidnightKitty13
Summary: When Lilith was being chased by her friend Maya, never did she suspect that she would be soon talking to the Guardians in the Legend Of Spyro! Why couldn't the ancestors send Maya instead? Or even better, why couldn't they send her to Star Trek Voyager?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Gone**

 **MidnightKitty13: Soooo, hello. This is my second fanfic, hope you like it? I actually don't care if you like, hate, or love my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the legend of Spyro or its characters or places. I only own my OCs.**

It was a nice summer day, the soft breeze moving the bright, light grass.

A field of wheat swayed back and forth in a dance. Birds could be heard singing in the forest trees. It was peaceful, and quiet. A sudden door slam disturbed the peace of the nature. A second door slam quickly followed the first.

"Lilith! Wait for meeeeeeee!" a feminine voice shouted.

A fifteen year old ran into the wheat field, her footsteps heard by the crackling of fallen wheat stalks. She had golden blond hair, and bright blue eyes, that twinkled with laughter. She ran from her friend.

"You can't catch me by playing Spyro!" she, Lilith, yelled back.

Her companion ran into the wheat field, too. She had light brown hair and eyes. She wore lilac glasses. She quietly tied to cut her friend off. This is a game they play many times.

"Ooof," said Lilith, crashing into the other fifteen year old.

"Caught you!" Her friend told her happily.

"No need to rub it in my face, Maya." Lilith mumbled.

Maya flashed her a grin, and shook her head, trying to get wheat out of her brown hair.

Lilith took this moment to run off, but tripped on a root once reaching the forest. She got up and heard laughter. She glared at Maya, and saw what she tripped on. It was a bright, glowing, blue crystal. Lilith went to it and picked it up.

"Oooo… It looks like an experience gem in Dawn of the Dragon," Maya observed.

"You play too much Spyro," Lilith rolled her eyes.

"You watch too much Star Trek Voyager. You forced me to watch two whole seasons in one, ONE night."

"Only cause YOU forced me to watch ALL the Star Wars movies in a day."

"That's because you made me watch all of the Harry Potter movies back to back."

"You made me watch all of your favourite Doctor Who episodes in all of the seasons."

"Only cause you said that Star Trek is better than Doctor Who."

"Can we just agree that Star Wars is the best?"

"Fiiiiiinnnnneeeee…"

"Whatever the gem is, we should wash it." Lilith quickly charged the direction of the conversation back to the gem.

Maya nodded in agreement, and lead Lilith to the river they often swim and fooled around in. Lilith crouched by the riverside and washed the mysterious blue gem. Lilith eyes seemed to glow blue. She was suddenly pulled into the river, sinking into the not deep river, who suddenly became very deep.

The last think she heard was Maya screaming, "LILITH! LILITH NIGHT! MS. NIGHT COME QUICKLY! LILITH!..." before she fell unconscious.

 **Me:NO. This story is NOT, I repeat NOT, one of those stories. You know, where the human gets pulled into the dragon realms and either turns into a dragon or stays human, after the war, or the help Spyro and Cynder in the war. Well they meet and help Cynder and Spyro, anyways, back to my point, this is NOT one of those stories. I mentioned at the beginning of the story that this is not my first fanfic, it isn't. I just got to lazy to post my first fanfic. Don't worry, I'll post my first story. Byeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **A Paradise**

 **Me:Soooo, new chapter! Yay(not really)! I suppose I have to say something interesting about the story or whatnot. But no, I won't.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT, own any spyro characters or places. I only own my OCs.**

Lilith felt the soft grass tickling her cheek, as she regained consciousness. She quickly sat up and saw a purple streak fading in the starry sky.

"It leads to… me?"

Lilith looked around, she was alone in a clearing next to a forest. She heard the tinkle of water, signaling a stream was nearby. Looking at the sky she saw two moons, that looked familiar.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Not here! Why does it have to be in The Legend Of Spyro? WHYYYYYYYYYYY?" Lilith wailed.

She took the crystal, that took her here, from her pocket. She was met with a purple glow.

"Wasn't it blue?"

The gem turn blue. Lilith's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"What the heck?!"

She decide to sleep, cause this is a dream, right?

The warm glow from the sun woke Lilith. As she looked around, she saw the same clearing as before.

"Damn it! It wasn't a dream! Why Spyro? Why not Star Trek? After all, Star Trek is the BEST. It's even better than Star Wars." she winned.

As she looked around, her survival lessons kicked in.

"I need a selter, close to water. Food, firewood, and clay."

She went towards the sound of water, and followed the river. Soon, she came to a waterfall, and walked behind it. Just as she thought, the was a cave ledge. Lilith climbed up to the ledge and jumped down on the other side. It was a paradise. A hidden pocket of life.

Lush, vibrant, green trees made a forest, the mountains near by created a bowl which none can enter by climbing or flying. Bird chirped and tweeted, singing beautiful melodies. A pool of steaming water, a hot spring, was nearby.

"Perfect…" Lilith whispered, to not disturbed the peace, "A perfect home."

 **Me:Sooooo, how was the chapter? Interesting? Don't worry, soon I'll reveal why Lilith is in the dragon realms.**

 **Lilith: I would like to know that. And why you didn't send Maya instead.**

 **Me: How long were you there?**

 **Lilith: The whole time! Bye people!**

 **Me:Ummmm…. Bye?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **: The Dragon Temple**

 **Me: Awww thanks guest for the compliment. So in this chapter, Lilith is being Lilith.**

 **Lilith: What do you mean by that?!**

 **Me:Nothing much…(Winks to readers)**

 **Lilith:** **Disclaimer** **: Mid-**

 **Me: WAIT, before I forget… Blood dragons belong to Dardarax, so if you want more of an explanation read his stories (hint, hint). 'Kay now for the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Spyro characters or places. Nor do I own blood dragons, they belong to Dardarax. I only own my OCs. (Lilith, Maya, and random Guardians)**

 **A week later…**

"Finally!" Lilith shouts, her electric blue eyes filled with happiness.

She steps back to look at her creation, a wooden house. It looked like the Cheetahs houses in Dawn of the Dragon, but on the floor.

Her blue gem started to glow, and a bag came out of it.

"What the heck?! NOW you send me something useful!" Lilith glared daggers at the blue gem, who's glow winked out of existence.

DRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! Lilith jumped ten feet into the air. The sound came from the black bag. Overtaken by curiosity she slowly opened the bag. Moving neatly folded t-shirts and shorts, she soon found a phone. A very annoying, ringing answered the facetime, and Maya's face popped up.

"MAYA?!" Lilith said, super surprised.

"LILITH?!" Maya said, her light brown eyes held the same surprise and curiosity as Lilith's electric blue ones, "I wasn't sure this would work. I cannot believe that his actually worked! You know how…."

Lilith ignored Maya's rant and saw some things that she didn't see immediately. Maya's face was streaked with dirt, her long light brown hair now short was filled with knots. She looked as if she seen hell, as if she was in a war.

"Maya… what happened?" Lilith asked, "I was only gone for eight days."

"EIGHT DAYS?! Lilith you were gone for six months."

"What do you me- Never mind. You're just joking…"

"Lilith… I'm sorry… I… I thought you knew…"

"Never mind that, tell me what happened."

"A sickness… Turned everyone who caught it into zombies… sorta… You could kill them but people wanted to find a cure…"

"My-"

Maya shook her head, "I'm sorry."

Maya suddenly turned around and said in a panic, " ,hopfullyseeyoulater."

The screen went black as Maya cut the connection.

"Six months… six whole months…" Lilith whispered sadly.

She looked through the bag which held four pairs of jean shorts, like the one she wore, and six t-shirts, most of them light and happy colours. Not like the bleak white t-shirt she wore. Their was also a pair of running shoes and a pocket knife.

Lilith duly noted this and got up to take a walk. She saw a temple on one of her walks, she wants to visit it again. Slowly lilith climbed up and jumped down on the other side of the wall, that kept her paradise hidden, and followed the river. Soon the trees were replaced with giant, purple mushrooms. Lilith hid behind one mushroom tree, peeking at the temple.

Dragons of many colours were there. Red, yellow, green, blue, and grey. It was amusing to watch a tall, proud blue and white dragon get super irritated.

"That's Cyril." a voice behind Lilith said.

Lilith jumped a twired around to face the unknown speaker. She saw two other human teenagers. One had long hair so blond it looked white, her eyes always charged colour, but for the most part sayed amber. The other one looked like her polar opposite. She had black hair in a pixie haircut, and dark purple.

"I'm Fallen," said the goth.

"I'm Faith," said the other, her voice as soft as a summer breeze.

"We're not humans or teenagers. And Fallen is not a goth," Faith said her eyes shifting to blue.

Faith wore a white sundress and white sandals. While Fallen wore a black sweater with a hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black boots. It matched them perfectly.

"If you are trying to eavesdrop, then your failing miserably. Follow me." Fallen started to walk closer to the dragons.

"We can hear your thoughts, so be carefull. Fallen gets angry easily." Faith told her, her green eyes distant.

Lilith nods to confirm that she heard and understood Faith and followed dark clad Fallen. Fallen gives her a smirk, while Faith gives Fallen a disapproving look. Lilith could perfectly hear everything the adult dragons said.

"... should be the one to go because of my noble-"

"CYRIL! BE QUIET!" a loud voice boomed.

Terrador, mouthed Fallen.

"This is complete disaster! What if the temple gets attacked? Or if-"

"Ruby. Stop worrying. It'll be alright. Besides who can defeat twelve Guardians. Sooooo, who cares if the storm dragons refuses to send their guardian or if the sun and moon dragon won't even tell us if they even chose their guardians."

Aria, wind guardian, mouths Faith.

"At lease Lunar considered to join us."

River, water guardian, Faith mouths once more.

Lunar? Lilith mouths to Faith.

Eclipse dragon, Fallen mouths to Lilith's question.

"He probably won't," that voice felt as if poison was dripping off of it, "No use in hoping for times that will never happen."

"Fang…yousaidthatabouttheblooddragonsandthewaterandthelavaandthe-" the dragon talked so fast as if he was trying to break the sound barrier.

"He gets the point Volteer." a red paw covered and held the yellow dragons mussel closed.

Fallen suddenly gesture to Lilith to follow her. Faith and Fallen quickly rushed to the forest and disappeared. Lilith tried her best to follow them but failed. She got to the riverside and sat down panting.

"It is unwise for something to resemble an ape to be so close to the temple." A crimson dragon sat next to Lilith, "What is your name? Don't use your real name, you need a new one."

"Ummmm… Eternal….Eternal Night?"Lilith answered.

The crimson dragon had long fangs, floppy dog like ears and no tailblade. Her under scales were a bright red colour, her wings were the same colour. She had no horns but long sharp ivory claws.

"I suppose it is a good name as any. I'm called Crimson."

"That isn't your real name is it?"

"No, it isn't. They call me that. You should go, even if Fallen and Faith brought you."

"I'm a HUMAN, HUMAN! Not an ape!"

"I might know you are not an ape but others might not. Fang has a policy of attack first, ask questions later."

Lilith scowles and throws a rock into the river. Crimson watched with amusement.

"Why do you have dog ears? And long fangs? And-"

"I'm a blood dragon. I need blood to survive and use my magic. I was chosen guardian for all of… my magic abilities."

"Oh.."

Lilith noticed the sun was going down, "I have to go…"

The blood guardian didn't answer and just left to the temple.

Lilith walked to her new home.

 **Me: Soooooo, interesting chapter? Oh, btw what I said in the first chapter about reviews, ignore that. What I meant to say is that I'll ignore reviews that were meant to insult me or my story. 'Kay?**

 **Lilith: *Yawns* I bet no one reads this anyways, so why bother?**

 **Me:... I'm just going to ignore that. Bye see you next chapter!**

 **Lilith: Bye! *Waves***


End file.
